The Misadventures of Sali
by xJadeRainx
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Hali and Sam met? Well now you can find out! This is the clever prequel to Ocean Heart, with an even more clever title. It's a portmanteau, or combination of the names Sam and Hali!
1. Chapter 1: Sisterly Love

"It was _you_?" I whispered to my sister in disbelief?

"Hali," Melody backed away, as if I'd ever allow her to escape my rage.

"You betrayed me me. my _own_ sister!" I was relatively sure that smoke was steaming out of my ears and nostrils.

"Hali," Melody seemed to be at a loss for words, "it really was for your own good."

"You betrayed me," I said again, "and on the day of my birthday too!"

"Come, now," Melody soothed.

"Run," I warned.

"What?"

"I am going to count to ten, and you are going to run," I was furious, "be weary though, for if I catch you, m hands will wrap straight around your pretty neck!"

without anther moment's hesitation, Melody darted of down the corridor, clumsily tripping over the Persian carpet. I calmly watched as my sister fled the scene in terror. As soon as Melody rounded the corner, I chased after her, like the lion after the gazelle. My dear older sister wasn't nearly as fast of a runner as me, for I was soon on her trail. Plus, I had an advantage, being smart enough, to kick off my heels first, before the chase. Melody quickly glanced over her shoulder, when she heard my footsteps swiftly approaching. Melody urged herself to go faster. I was close enough to hear her desperate panting. Reaching out m hand, I grasped at my sister, but only procured a fist-full of black hair. No, I wasn't going to give up so easily. Melody was mine. The chase continued on, corridor after corridor, when smack, Melody ran straight into the towering figure of our father. I was moving so fast, and my momentum was so great, that I simply couldn't stop. Desperately, I dug my feet deep into the antique carpeting, but this was to no avail. I skidded across the floor, and my whole body slammed into Melody's backside, sandwiching her between our father and myself. This only lasted for a split second, however, because I recoiled backwards, landing on my bottom. My long red hair was in a state of disarray.

My father was the epitome of a king. He was tall and handsome, with jet black hair that hadn't even graying. My father had a strong name too, Eric, the name of a true ruler, ad he looked especially dashing this evening in his pristine navy uniform. My father had already dressed for tonight's ball, no doubt, my birthday ball. That's the deal when your a princess. In exchange, for endless riches, you must attend balls once or twice a month, and you could forget about spending your birthday doing something you actually want to do.

"What's going on here?" his deadly voice boomed.

"We were only playing a game of tag, Daddy," I answered sweetly.

Luckily for both of us, that I could think rather quickly on my feet.

"I would think," the king said in a dignified tone, "that two young ladies, aged nineteen and sixteen, should find tag to be a childish game."

Putting my arm around Melody's shoulder, in a friendly fashion, I replied, "Oh, Daddy, we'll never be to old for sisterly bonding."

This answer seemed to please him, because he flashed us a brilliant smile, displaying a row of perfectly white teeth.

"That's my girls," he said proudly, "now run along, and get ready for the ball. By the looks of it, you're going to need extra help, birthday girl!"

Turning on his heels, my father strutted of, whistling some old tune.

"This isn't over," I snarled at my sister before storming off to my room.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

So here is the first chapter of my delightful prequel to _Ocean Heart_. I do hope you enjoy it. This was just an intro chapter, so Sam should appear in chapter two, definitely by chapter three. I haven't tried writing in first person point of view since high school, so I hope it wasn't entirely awful. Remember, it's not to late to send me your **private message** ideas about Hali and Sam. I'm waiting. Also, I don't know when I will update this again, I kind of want to finish _Ocean Heart_.

xJadeRainx


	2. Chapter 2: Bargaining

Balls are the absolute worse events, that my parents force me to attend. Even the Birthday Ball, held in my honor, was impossibly boring. The palace was chalk full of lords, and ladies, dukes and duchesses, just all around rich and stuck up people, baring no resemblance of any type of personality. It seemed, that there just isn't enough adventure in a princess's life, these days.

The highlight of my night, was of course opening the generous heap of birthday gifts that had assembled throughout the night. Among my favorites was an elegant pair of pearl earrings, from my mother, but my father really one-upped her this year. He mad a announcement to the court in his kingly voice, and requested that everyone follow him. Taking me by the hand he led the whole procession to the stables. Standing regally if front of me, was a handsome gray horse, with a neat red ribbon tied around his neck. My father had gotten me my very own horse. The horse tossed his white mane in the air as he whinnied. Then of course, it was straight back to the ballroom, to finish off the evening.

Finally, I fond a moment where I could steal away form the ball, and get some fresh air. The night was clear, and the stars sparkled like the diamonds in my tiara. I frowned, because I secretly wished a storm of epic proportions would form over the horizon, then I could have some real fun. If only Melody hadn't ruined everything with her big mouth.

I ran up and down the beach, enjoying the feeling of the cool sand between my toes, when I suddenly remembered my horse. I hadn't even taken him for ride yet. I lovingly untied the pretty, red bow, and had the decrepit, old stable hand, attach his reins. It seemed my father never hired new servants, until the former ones die of old age.

My horse was incredible. He was as brisk as the wind on a fall morning.

"Brisk," I declared, playing with his white mane, "I'll call you Brisk. It's perfect!"

I was in rapture riding Brisk, the very best horse in the world, but as it was growing very late, I decided to return him to the stables, and head home.

"Goodnight, Brisk," I cooed, kissing him on his gray nose.

* * *

Upon my entering the castle, Melody was waiting for me.

"I need your help," begged my awful sister.

"Um, no," I answered curtly, "like you'd ever go out of your way to help _me_."

I pushed passed her, aiming to go towards my room. I wanted to get out of this ridiculously girly dress, very poofy, and frilly, with lavender sequins everywhere. I completely ruined it too. Let's just say, the dress wasn't intended for riding.

Melody followed me straight up to my room. I proceed to change behind the ornate, folding dressing screen near my wardrobe.

"Hali," Melody used her 'I'm older and smarter than you' voice, "Swimming during a storm is dangerous. The waves are too big!"

"What's the worst that can happen, Mel?" I retorted, "Would I drown? No."

"Look," Melody didn't have the chance to finish her thought.

"Now, Dad has taken to checking up on me, anytime it even drizzles outside!"

"I really need your help," she begged once more, "and right now, your the only one who can help me."

"Fine," I conceded, "but for a price."

"I'll go get my change purse," Melody turned to leave my room.

"Mel," I said rather annoyed, "money is the one thing in the world, that I don't need."

"Tell me what it is you want, and I'll name my demands," I explained.

"At the ball tonight, Dad introduced me to a certain Lord Adelbert."

"And?"

"_And_," Melody sneered at me, "Daddy wants Lord Adelbert's son to be my suitor."

"So," I shrugged my shoulders at her, "you're not getting any younger, and it's not like you have a boyfriend right now."

"Well..."

"Melody!" I grinned at my sister for the first time, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"When I was studying abroad in Westland," explained Melody, "I met someone."

"Who?" I was desperate to know. Oh, sweet gossip!

"His name is Lance. He's the prince over there. I need you to scare away Lord Adelbert's son," Melody concluded.

"Okay, I'll help," I said in a jolly tone, feeling my anger towards my sister subside, "but you still have to do something for me."

"Anything, Hali."

"I need you to cover for me, during the next big storm. I'm going swimming."

Melody cringed, because she knew the penalty, if dad caught her in the act, but she agreed anyway.

"Fine," she reluctantly complied.

"Excellent," I mused, "Now, summon Nina. We're going to need her for Operation Lose-a-Lord."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

I tired to make Hali seem more like an angsty teenager in this story. Since the first chapter was a little confusing to some of you, I decided to add this chapter. It looks like Sam will have to wait until chapter three, the end of chapter three too. This is not the way i had intended the story to pan out. Help, my story has taken me hostage! But maybe you should look at it as a kind of blessing. Now, you have even more time to send me your **private message** ideas about Hali and Sam. Sali!


	3. Chapter 3: Monster Town

I covertly organized a meeting benefiting the members of Operation Lose-a-Lord, namely Melody, Nina, and myself. We were in for a busy morning, seeing as Lord Adelbert's son was due for a visit this afternoon. Clearly, this didn't leave us with very much time, and still there was much to do. Melody had refused to spill any more details about this Lance fellow, and Nina was a rather unwilling participant. Nina, just one year my senior, always seemed to get roped into my highly unusual plots, more often than not. I don't know why she just doesn't say no, and that would be the end of it. But, I digress.

Wanting to get this meeting started I slammed a makeshift gavel on the flat surface of my cherry wood desk. Much to my amusement, both Melody and Nina jumped at he unexpected knock.

"Here ye, here ye," I said officially. "As we all know, Lord Adelbert's son, er, what was his name again?"

"Kier," Nina, always aware of the palace news and gossip answered confidently.

"Right," I quickly glanced at Melody, who's face wore a mixture of misery and anxiousness, "As we know, Lord Adelbert's son, Kier, is due at the palace by noontime."

My sister emitted a terrible groan at the sound of my words. I could feel the sense of dread radiating from each of her tiny pores.

"Fear not, dear sister," I uttered heroically, "you will be held up in your room_ sick_ all day long."

"That won't work, Hali!" Melody wailed, "you know how Dad always checks up on us when we're sick. He'll know for sure that I'm faking it."

With an offended look I replied, "Give me credit where credit is due, Mel."

Melody gave a sidelong glance to Nina, who simply shrugged her delicate shoulders.

Reaching above the windowsill, I retrieved a small bronze key that I has stored away for safe keeping. There was a soft click, as I turned the key, unlocking a hidden drawer in by desk. As I slid the drawer open, I pulled out a small, black velvet bag.

"What is that?" Nina asked with the slightest hint of fear in her voice.

I smiled at Nina's innocence. Sometimes I really felt bad about including her in my schemes. She was such a good girl.

I exhaled deeply, "This is the sleeping root, sure to give anyone who ingests it the symptoms of a cold. It's only temporary of course."

"You want me to eat that?" panicked Melody.

"Well, not exactly."

"Hali!" Melody cried, "just tell me, please."

"Fine," I said dismissively, "I want you to to put a piece of this root, the size of the tip of you pinky, into your morning's tea."

"What will it do to her," asked Nina the worrywart.

"Nothing too serious," I assured the girls, "sneezing, vomiting, a slight fever. But it's perfectly safe. I've used the sleeping root myself to avoid an engagement or two in the past."

"Where did you get this, Hali?" Melody demanded using her older sister voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, Mel. If the sleeping root is abused too often, I will never be able to use it again," I craftily put the root back into the bag and slid the drawer shut, "but if you're too frightened, take solace in the idea that you and Kier will have the happiest of wedding days a few years down the line..."

Melody glowered at my sarcasm, "how will my being sick in bed, deter Kier. He could always come back _another _day."

I slapped a hand to my forehead in frustration, "Are my plans really so bizarre, that you people can't catch on?"

I took the befuddled looks on the faces of Nina and my sister as a yes.

"Mom and Dad will know that you are in dreadfully sick and stuck in bed, but Kier will know that he has just spent one unusual day with Princess Melody."

Melody and Nina shared a confused look with each other before Melody addressed me, "Thank you, Hali, but seeing as you are certifiably insane... I'll just find my own way out of this mess."

My sister turned to leave the room, but I quickly jumped in front of the doorway, blocking Melody's dismal attempt at escaping.

"Move," Melody said curtly.

"Are you still seriously not up to speed, Mel?"

"Hali," sighed my sister, "I'm growing tired of your silly games."

Melody turned the door knob and opened the heavy oak door, but I purposefully slammed it shut again.

"I'm going to be Melody this afternoon,_ genius_."

"Oh," Melody's face lit up with realization.

"Nina, it's vital that you keep Kier away from my parents all day, understand?"

"Yes, but I don't like it," Nina made her reservations known.

"Good," I clapped, "Now Melody, it is imperative that you use the root exactly as I instructed earlier... unless you want to throw up all your organs."

"Funny, Hali," sneered Melody.

"It wasn't a joke," I called leaving the room quickly, for I had quite a few errands to run that morning.

* * *

I had to go into town, with an escort of course. Warren, one of my father's new guards, was watching my every move. Luckily, my devious errands appeared innocent and common. I wouldn't want to arose suspicion, now.

"Where to now, Princess?" Warren's deep voice inquired.

"The book shop."

Warren sighed deeply agitated, "There is an entire library of book in the palace, Princess."

"I know that Warren," I answered, "but is it you place to question your princess?"

Warren said nothing, not being of very quick wit, but hurriedly ushered me to _Hans' Family Books_. The shop was run by two brothers whom I had know since childhood. When I was five years old, my father took me to the shop to pick out my first book ever. It was a book of fairy tales as I recall.

Upon opening the door, there was a silver tinkling of bells overhead.

"Princess Hali!" Andersen called, pleasantly surprised.

"How may we help you this morning?" Christian added.

I gazed into the brothers' matching brown eyes, "I need Dracula, _Frankenstein_, and the latest penny dreadful. What is it this week?"

"_A String of Pearls._" answered Andersen.

"Good," I replied, "I'll take that, then"

Christian shot his twin brother a puzzled look, "That's a rather dreary reading list, Lady", he said turning to me.

"Oh," I blushed slightly, you see, the court meteorologist has predicted quite a bad storm tonight. I just thought it would be fun to read scary stories on a dark and stormy night," I used a very spooky sounding voice.

"Is that so?" both brothers spoke at the same exact time. Very uncanny.

I could tell by the look etched on their faces that each man's face, that they both knew I was lying. Oh, well there was nothing to be done about that.

I paid the shopkeepers, and happily went about my business. Warren was pleased as anything to be getting back to the palace.

There was a lot of reading for me to catch up on. _Dracula_ and _Frankenstein_ were both scary and classic, but _A String of Pearls_ was simply terrifying. The story featured a demented excuses of a man by the name of Sweeny Todd. People called him the daemon barber. Lets just say that piece of literature gave me nightmares for years. I shook away my jitters, putting aside my useless fear, to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Like clockwork, Melody fell victim to the symptoms of the sleeping root. Carlotta rushed the poor dear up to her room immediately. I had Nina keep my parents occupied, while I entertained the young man.

"Well, my Lord," I batted my eyelashes playfully, "I do hope you are finding Shireland to be agreeable."

"Please," he said taking my hand, "call me Kier. My father's the true lord."

"Alright" I said staring into the young man's hazel eyes, "Kier."

Really, I don't know what Melody was complaining about. Kier wasn't all that bad looking. Actually, he was drop dead gorgeous. It was too bad that Nina and I had made a pact to shun all boys when we were girls. I might have just taken him for myself, but I did have a job to do.

"So, I hear Shireland is the food capital of the world."

Kier was so cute trying to make small talk. He wasn't even the spoiled rich boy I was expecting to find. It made me feel almost sad for the poor bloke, but the stormy waves awaited me. There was no comparison when weighing the benefits. Swimming beats taking advantage of a poor, unsuspecting boy anyday.

"Oh yes," I agreed, "the meat pies in my country are to die for."

"We have meat pies in Tersia as well, Princess," Kier laughed.

"But surely, not like here," I argued, "the flavor goes unmatched. Of course there is the litle matter of that nasty rumor. At least I think it's a rumor."

"And what might that be?"

"Well," I feigned hesitation, "some people claim that the pie are made out of people!"

Kier shrugged off my statement, "That's absurd Princess Melody."

"Maybe," I acknowledged, "but there has been a curious increase of missing person reports."

I could see Kier's handsome face drop, but he did an excellent job covering his momentary jolt of fear.

Then I shivered like an expert, "the air is getting cooler, and it will grow dark soon. Maybe we should return to the palace."

"Sunset is at least an hour away, Princess," Kier said regarding the sky, "What's your hurry?"

"My eyes grew wide in fabricated fear, "There's been a recent infestation of vampires."

"Vampires?" Kier looked honestly frighted this time.

Nina had told me a story that Kier's uncle had had an unfortunate run in with a vampire back in Tersia. I used the information to my advantage.

"And," I was sure to emphasize the word.

"And what?" he questioned harshly.

"That lunatic scientist has been poking around the cemetery as of late." I said putting a curved finger to my lips.

At that fortuitous moment, a bolt of lightning cut through the air, and splintered a tree standing right in fort of us. A storm was brewing on the distant horizon.

"Maybe we should be headed back to the palace, Lady," Kier finally agreed.

That night, new quickly spread through the castle that Lord Keir was called away unexpectedly for some urgent business. A family emergency, no doubt.

I opened the door to my balcony and looked out side. The storm was growing more fearsome by the minute.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

I know I promised Sam this chapter...but it appears that my word cannot be trusted. Please don't start boycotting my stories now. I promise they will get better.

_A String of Pearls_ (1846-1847) is from an old book series called penny dreadfu. This is the story where the infamous Sweeny Todd fist appeared.

The shopkeepers Andersen and Christian Hans are, as most of you may have already guessed a tribute to the intellectual who created The Little Mermaid, Hand Christian Andersen. I love him so.

xJadeRainx


	4. Chapter 4: Stormy Weather

Raining. No, it wasn't raining outside. It was a torrential down pour! If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that the pounding rain would have washed away every last grain of sand on the beach. The waves were tumultuous. The storm was thunderous. Thunder. Lightning. The works! This was the kind of weather ever sailor dreads. Perfect. Aged, wise, mariners like to say that when the weather is rough, and a terrible storm is brewing, that means King Triton is angry. That is simply an untruth. I know King Triton personally. Oh you may call him Neptune, or Poseidon, or what have you. His names are endless, but they all go back to him, ruler of the sea. The king is really a reasonable merman. Although, he does have a nasty little temper. Believe me when I say that the weather is in no way related to King Triton's mood. When the king is angry, he creates earthquakes, albeit unintentionally. Many lives on land were lost, the day my mother told him she was in love with a _human_. But that my friends, is a story for another day.

I watched as streaks of white lightning zig-zagged though the stormy, black night. The sky was thick with rain clouds. A storm like this was enough to wreck a ship. Perfect. I practically chocked on my own saliva. I had been craving a storm like this, a storm of the century. sometimes, I scare myself, though. Maybe my parents should have me committed, or something. Oh well. There's always time to grow up later.

It was about eight o'clock in the evening when my sister knocked on my door. I had grown impatient waiting for her, put my plans had to be delayed, until my parents were held up for the night. There was some conference being held at our palace, for some sort of trade agreement with Westland. Westland. Wasn't that the place Melody said this Lance fellow came from? Melody knocked again. Apparently, I had gotten so caught in my thoughts that I forgot to open the door. Oh well. A little waiting never hurt anyone. I opened the door widely, and let melody into my room.

"Two hours," huffed Melody, "you have two hours until the conference is over."

"Is _Lance_ there?" I teased.

"When do you think," Melody snapped, totally ignoring my question, "you'll ever grow up?"

"Keep back Melody, no one is going to catch me, and make me a man."

"What are you talking about?" my sister sighed, throwing up her arms in aggravation, "what does that even mean?"

"Never mind." I shook my head disappointingly, "you really should spend more time in the library."

"Look Hali," Gee, Melody really was annoyed with me, "your two hours start now!"

"Get in my bed." I commanded.

"What?" you see, Melody hates it when I boss her around... a fact I am well aware of, mind you.

"With a raging storm like this," I explained, "Dad is bound to check up on me in a bout T minus five minutes."

"Do you enjoy speaking in tongues, Hali?"

That's my sister. So easily confused.

"Never mind, Melody. Just crawl your little body into my bed." I shooed her toward the bed, "and be sure to keep your pretty black hair covered."

Without another word to my sister, I climbed over the balcony, making my escape to the sea. I nearly slipped on the small flood that had been collecting on the floor of my balcony. I could have killed my self, or broken my arm at least. Oh well. The sea was waiting. Even Noah had never seen the likes of a storm like this. Perfect.

* * *

Don't ask me how, but I managed to clamber down off my balcony and onto the beach unscathed. I must have had a guardian angel out there, somewhere. I raced against the ripping wind, and the icy rain. Only a madman would willingly be out in this sort of weather. A madman or a mermaid, that is.

The smell of salt filled my nostrils, while wet sand stuck to my feet and invaded the space between my toes. There must be a billion tactile sensations at the beach. I loved it. I stood ankle deep at the edge of the water, the waves washing the sand off my extremities. I loved it. I must have been daydreaming again, because a gigantic wave caught me off guard, and pulled me under and out to sea. I scarcely had time to draw in a breath. But, didn't I tell you that I was half mermaid?

Finally, the great waves, aided by the furious storm, allowed my head, a chance to break the surface of the water.

"Fins," all it took was but a whisper.

Of course there's the typical magic business. My skin began to tingle, then my legs were enveloped in a soft warm glow. When the light finally subsided, my legs and been replaced with a tail, a mermaid's tail, elegant, yet strong and muscular.

I flicked my chartreuse tail through the raging ocean. A force of nature. I turned somersaults in the sea, defying gravity. Take that Isaac Newton! I'd bet you never met a mermaid before. Well, part mermaid at least. A child born of both sea and shore was unheard of, until my sister, that was. However, it has been quite the growing trend in the last ten years or so.

The waves tossed me about roughly. The sea was almost an abusive lover. I knew I should leave, but still, I loved it so. I splashed about in the sea, propelling myself through the water with my fins. Suddenly, I shot up towards the surface, and jumped out of the sea. That's when I spotted it, the mother of all waves. Perfect for surfing. I loved it.

I surfed just below the crest of the wave. It was a strong one, even to powerful for me. The wave pushed me further out to sea. I was caught in its force. There was no escaping, now. It was exhilarating. I closed my eyes an tried to enjoy the ride. Suddenly, there was pain. All the breath was knocked out of me. I had hit something solid. Was it a rock jutting out from the ocean? Was I bleeding? Some friend this wave turned out to be!

I opened my eyes, but it was hard to see with the spray of salt water stinging my eyes. The storm was thick, but there was simply no mistaking it. My body had slammed into the hull of a ship. A ship. Really? Were these people crazy? Didn't they know they could drown in a storm like this? Or maybe they didn't care?

I circled around the ship, nourishing my curiosity. Mermaids are extremely inquisitive. It is a blessing and a curse. I must have lapped the galleon about three times, when there was a sudden splash overhead, and a dark figured appeared. It was the shape of a man, but he wasn't drowning. Not yet. What _was _he doing? _Swimming_? _Why_? I swam closer, half hoping he would catch a glimpse of me. Men go wild at the sight of a mermaid. It happened so quickly, I didn't even have time to warn the poor bloke.

Part of the ship's main mast broke off in the relentless gale. The wind was absurdly vengeful this evening. The poor bloke had absolutely no time to react. The broken mast hit hard against his head, rendering him unconscious. His body slipped beneath the waves, deeper and deeper. Something was pulling at me. I had to save him. How cliche is that?

I dove after him. He sunk like a rock, but finally I caught him in my lily-white arms. I smiled to myself. Funny. This was exactly how my parents met. Was this some sort of joke?

I carried him back to shore on my back. He was heavy, and I struggled to keep his head above the black water. Not to worry, though. My tail was strong enough for the both of us.

I deposited him along the sandy shore. The moon was full, and provided ample lighting for me to study his features. His thick brown hair was plastered to his forehead. He looked as if he could have been handsome normally, but at that particular moment, he reminded me of a drowned rat. Poor bloke. Was he breathing? I checked. Yes, still breathing. I placed my hand against his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. That's bad, right? I found myself peculiarly worried about the stranger. I paused. He opened his eyes for a split second. They sparkled blue for a moment. He saw me. I could tell. Satisfied the man would be alright, I dove back into the sea. He must have thought I was a full mermaid. I wondered if I would ever see him again. Probably not.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

I almost don't like this chapter myself. It seems a bit erratic, but its meant to be exactly so. I'd like to think that Hali was suffering a temporary bout of madness, here. This chapter is almost entirely composed of random though flooding Hali's brain. I tried to capture that sense by using short sentences, broken words and repeating phrases like, oh well, perfect, and I loved it. I think it did the trick, but I also feel it might have confused some of you. By all means, it confused me! I promise you, the next chapter, and any subsequent chapters will all return to their normal state. This was just me dabbling in some literary creativity.

When Hali said, "Keep back melody, no one is going to catch me, and make me a man," I had replaced the word "lady" with "Melody." It is a line that appears in J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan (1911).

Toot toot, chuga chuga, big red car,

xJadeRainx


	5. Chapter 5: The Run In

The storm finally subsided. Pink stripes began to lighten the sky. I swallowed hard, because the sun was beginning to rise. I estimated if must have been, maybe, five o'clock in the morning. How I let myself get so caught up, I will never know. Melody warned me I had a mere two hours, until the end of the conference. Needless to say, I was swimming for a tad longer than that.

'Maybe mom and dad went straight to bed after the conference,' I thought to myself, 'maybe they don't even know I was out."

Oh, I knew that was a case of wishful thinking, but still, there was still just the slightest possibility. However, if my parents didn't know, then I needed to get back into my room immediately.

I struggled to climb back over my balcony. I was slipping and sliding everywhere. My body was sopping with salt water, and I shivered in the chill morning air. Finally, I managed to throw my legs back over the balcony, and I left a prodigious puddle in front of the double French doors, that opened directly into my room.

"Where have you been?"

I heard my father's dire voice, even before I could see his face. My parents had been sitting in the shadows of my room, waiting for my return. I was caught in a lobster trap. Needless to say, my bed was empty. Melody was most assuredly discovered, and sent to her own room. Having done that. my parents waited, through more than half the night, thinking up, one horrible punishment after another.

"Swimming," I confessed, picking off stray pieces of seaweed that were plastered to my red hair.

"Swimming?" my father questioned incredulously, "Swimming! In that storm?"

"Eric," my mother began in a useless attempt to get him to calm down, "we talked about how we were going to handle this. Remember?"

"Ariel," the king's voice was thick with aggravation, "Every time we give her a little freedom, she tests us. She has no respect for boundaries, this one!"

"I would just like to take the time and remind you both, that I am still in the room," sarcasm is my gift.

"Do you see?" roared my father.

"Eric really," my mother gave a brilliant attempt at reasoning with the ogre, "being a teenage girl is difficult. You can never understand that."

"I understand that Melody never gave us this much trouble!" my father threw his arms in the air, displaying his frustration.

My parents were at it again. Everything to them was Melody this, or Melody that. Stupid, stupid, Melody.

"Oh really?" I hissed back, "as I recall, Melody swiped Grandpa's Trident, and then went and got her self kidnapped by a sea witch!"

"Hali," my mother's voice was a stern warning, "you know the reasons behind that story are complicated."

I shrugged my, still sopping shoulders, and rolled my azure eyes in defiance. This last gesture of disobedience, seemed to push my father over the edge, where he had been teetering so precariously.

"You are never going anywhere without an escort again, Hali Sara Benson of Shireland," my father promised, "and when you sleep, I will arrange for a guard to be stationed in the hallway outside your door, and another guard to keep watch outside your balcony. Is that clear?"

My father always used my full name and title when hysterically angry.

"Yeah, I'm a prisoner." I shivered from the cold, "I get it. Now get out of my room, so I can change out of these wet clothes!"

My father stormed off angrily, without a word to me, no doubt in search of a guard to post outside my prison cell. However, my mother lingered in my quarters for a while. I wasted no time in getting behind my folding dressing screen, shedding my damp clothing, and slipping into a dry linen nightgown.

"Hali, darling" my mother said gently, "he'll calm down in due time."

"Whatever," I said rather disinterestedly, from behind the dressing screen.

"Really, Hali," pleaded my mother, "why must you push your father, so?"

Presently, I emerged from behind the screen, and sat on the edge of my bed, next to my mother.

"I don't do it on purpose," I sighed, "It's just sometimes I feel so..."

"You feel so what, darling?" my mother probed.

"So trapped," I admitted.

My mother ran a gentle hand across my face, "Dry your hair, Hali, and go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot all about the Autumn Jubilee," I groaned dramatically, "maybe dad is so furious at me, that he'll confine me to my room all day."

"Not likely, my darling," mother was always the voice of reason.

"Must everyone in the palace crush a young girls hopes and dreams?" I sighed, lying down on the soft mattress.

"Dry you're hair, Hali," ordered the queen.

My mother silently glided out of my room. The queen was always so inhumanly, graceful. I guessed there was a reason for that, though.

* * *

I woke up with a moan, when some inconsiderate fool knocked on my door. I mean, really, the sun had only been up for two hours, now! I was still so exhausted form last night's swim, and my body was sore in multiple places. I wagered the soreness was a result of that unexpected collision with the ship. I smiled for a split second, thinking about the piteous sailor I had left on the beach. However, I quickly shook my head clear of such thoughts. It was not like me to smile over boys. Besides, it wasn't like I was ever going to see him again, anyway. I buried my face, back into the pillows, waiting for sweet sleep to claim me, once more. No sooner than I had gotten comfortable, then that incredibly rude knock returned.

"Princess," A deep voice demanded, "are you in there?"

I groaned, throwing one of my pillows at the door, "Yes, now, go away, Warren!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Princess," Warren began, "now, open the door."

"No!" I screamed through the closed door, of solid wood.

Within seconds, the heavy door burst open, and Warren's bulky figure was standing in the doorway.

"The king has requested your presence downstairs," announced Warren.

"Alright, I sighed," rolling on to my back, "tell him I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed."

Warren regarded me suspiciously, "Please don't think of making an escape, Princess. I'll take it very personally."

With that warren was gone. I rather unwillingly, closed the door and changed into my favorite lavender day dress. Which, incidentally, happens to be the one my father simply detests, for it has what he calls, an "indecently exposed chest".

* * *

The Autumn Jubilee was the same, dull event that it was every year, with its quaint little food stands, wandering minstrels, puppet shows, jugglers, and oh, how I hated those annoying people who went around pantomiming their every action. My father thought he would show me off to all his Nobel friends, by telling them that I am a bit of an armature poet. Although true, I was not a trained monkey, who preforms at the drop of a hat. Boy, did I embarrass the king with one whopper of a poem.

_So much depends  
Upon a red wheelbarrow,  
Glazed with rainwater,  
Beside the white chickens._

I laughed inwardly, as all those lords, and ladies, dukes and duchesses, were left stunned and speechless, in their confusion. Needless to say, my father was infuriated with me.

The day continued on, and I was called upon to sing my country's national anthem. I could have made a farce out of the whole situation, but harboring no ill will towards my home country, I sang the tune properly.

_Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
Who are climbing towards the light._

_For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
And the sun will rise._

As usual, when I finished singing, the crowd applauded at their princess' lovely voice.

"Just like an angle," I heard one woman sigh.

"No, my dear," an older gentleman argued, "more like a songbird."

"Angel!"

"Songbird!"

I shook my head at the silly dispute, and used the massive crowd of bodies to my advantage. Warren only looked away for a moment, and I had already disappeared into the throng. I meandered my way around the fair grounds, keeping my head down, in order to not meet the gaze of anyone. Not that they would notice me, though, a princess always walks with her head held high.

However, walking in this fashion, isn't exactly the most practical method. You see, I had bummed directly into the figure of a boy, no older than me. What luck! His face landed right in the middle of my indecently exposed chest.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Okay, I promise that form this point on, the Sali action, in this story, will pick up the pace. I finally feel that Hali's back story is sufficiently fulfilled.

The poem Hali recited for the nobles is entitled, _The Red Wheelbarrow_, written by William Carlos Williams, in 1923.

Shirelands nation anthem is actually the reprise of_ Do You Hear the People Sing_?, a song from the popular Broadway production, _Les Misérables_, based on the classic novel (1862) by Victor Hugo.

It's just so much easier, to find songs/poems that fit the story, than to make up your own.

Empty chairs at empty tables,

xJadeRainx


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar Stranger

I waited for about thirty seconds, for the boy to issue his apology. However, it became increasingly clear, that he had no intention of removing his face from my bosom. I forcefully pushed the little cretin away from me.

"Hello, there," he greeted with a dopey smile.

For one reason or another, I felt like I knew this boy from somewhere. I just couldn't bring myself to remember where I might have seen him. His thick head of brown, hair, his blue eyes, were all so familiar. Only, I was sure I had never run into this boy before.

I frowned at the little pervert, and walked past him, but he soon caught my wrist in his hands.

"Well," he taunted, "aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yes," he wasn't the only one who could play these little games, "unhand me!"

The boy released my arm, but continued staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. I could feel that my cheeks were already starting to flush.

"I could swear that I know you, angelfish," the boy smirked.

I had to admit to myself, that his crooked smile was rather endearing. Only, refusing to let down my defenses, I fixed a cold stare on the boy.

"Maybe you've seen me around town," I offered, once again attempting to escape his company.

"That would be impossible," asserted the boy, "It's my first time here in...er..."

"Shireland," I answered gruffly.

"Shireland," the boy repeated musingly, "how...quaint."

"Welcome, sir," the salutation was less than enthusiastic, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

I turned on my heels to leave, but the boy jumped in front of me, impeding my departure. He really was quick on his feet. How annoying.

"My name's Sam," he announced.

"That's nice," I tried to sound disinterested.

Why did I find this stranger so intriguing?

"Well, aren't you going to give me you're name?"

"Lorelei." I fibbed.

"Lorelei," Sam whispered, as if he were savoring the pure sound of the name, "a fitting name for a mermaid such as yourself."

I froze right then and there. Could this strangely familiar man, be the sailor I had rescued last night?

"Excuse me?" I decided to play it cool for now.

"I met a mermaid last night. Same hair, same eyes, same face!"

"Is that some lame pick up line, Sal?" I pretended that I didn't remember his name.

"Firstly, it's Sam," he began, "and you must be the mermaid, because I remember the feel of her skin against mine," he grabbed my hand without warning, and rubbed his cheek up the length of my arm.

Okay, okay, Sam's touch was starting to send shivers down my spine. I hastily pulled my hand away from him.

"I think you swallowed too much sea water when you fell overboard!" I remarked.

"Who said anything about falling overboard?" returned Sam with a triumphant smirk etched on his face.

"Well...I just assumed...." I couldn't believe I had let myself slip, and was now at a rare loss for words.

Sam chuckled at his apparent victory, when out form the corner of my eye, I spotted Melody. She was walking side by side, with a handsome blond boy. There was a chaperon, of course. Melody seemed to be completely enamored with this boy. I resolved he must be the Lace fellow, my sister was always raving about. Melody suddenly turned her head in my direction. Oh no! Did she see me? And where was Warren anyway? He was bound to find me sooner or later.

"Duck!" I shouted, crouching down low, and pulling Sam along with me.

Sam turned up his twinkling blue eyes at me expectantly. He didn't even need to speak the question that was eating away at his mind. Somehow, I already knew.

I waited for Melody to pass, before speaking, "I thought I saw a bee."

When I finally felt the coast was clear I rose, and Sam followed suit.

"A bee?" he questioned.

It was obvious he didn't believe me. I was about to respond, when another boy, about the same age as Sam and me, called out.

"Hey, Salty!"

Sam looked over his shoulder, then sighed, and grabbing my arm, he dragged me behind a tall oak tree near by.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"We're hiding."

"From who?"

"Piper," answered Sam.

"Why are we hiding form Piper?"

"Because if he sees you," Sam smiled, "he'll want you all for himself!"

We stood for some time, his body pushing me against the oak tree. Sam's face was close enough to kiss me, but he didn't. Why did that leave me feeling so disappointed?

"Salty!" Piper's voice called out again.

"Listen," Sam said, running a couple fingers through his thick mop of brown hair, "I have to go. Meet me here. Tonight, at ten o'clock, Lorelei."

"Where?" Again, I couldn't believe I was humoring this boy.

"Right here, under this very oak tree," clarified Sam.

"No," I replied, "I can't."

"I'm not letting you go until you say, yes."

I struggled to get away from his firm grip, but he was deceptively strong. I met his eyes for a moment, Sam was burning me with his stare.

"Okay," I finally submitted.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes," I answered.

He surprised me by planting a soft kiss on my lips. By the time I had recovered from my shock, Sam was gone. I slid my back down the bumpy tree trunk, until I was sitting on the spongy ground, around the tree's roots. I sat there for a while, hugging my knees to my chest, when I saw a large shadow hovering over me.

"I've been in many wars," Warren glowered down at me, "and I've guarded many princesses before, but by far, you are the most troublesome charge I have ever had!"

Having said his piece, Warren pulled me up by my arm, and dragged me away from the golden leafed tree. He was probably bringing me to my father.


	7. Chapter 7: Ingenious Escape

Let's just say, that my father didn't let me out of his sight for the rest of the Autumn Jubilee. I was just like is little pet. He showed me off to his rich friends, and put on one of his charming fake smiles. It was a speak when spoken to kind of deal. What else is new?

I lied on my bed, propped up on my elbow, thinking of Sam. I hated myself for that. I stole a look at the antique grandfather clock standing majestically in one corner of my room. I loved that clock. Leaping lizards! It was already nine-thirty. Sam was probably already on his way to the fair grounds, and here I was cooped up like the king's prized hen. Did I lay golden eggs or something?

I opened my balcony door, slightly, and peered through the tiny gap. Warren was posted outside my balcony. Wonderful. Warren was slowly but surely catching on to my little schemes, it wasn't going to be easy getting past him, that was for sure. But wait! If warren was outside, then that meant he couldn't possibly be stationed outside my door right now, unless my father somehow figured out the secrets of cloning.

I gingerly closed the door, and jumped back into bed. I scrambled up the bedding a little, and splashed some water from a nearby wash basin on my face and chest. I had a brilliant plan, coursing through my brain. I flopped my body back into bed, and drew in a deep breath to prepare. Then, I let out a blood curdling scream. Surely the entire palace should have heard me.

Just as I expected, my bedroom door stormed open. It took all my strength not to smile. My guard tonight was Greer, a new hire! This was going to work out perfectly.

I never stopped screaming, not for a minute.

"Princess!" Greer shook me gently, "Princess, what's wrong?"

"My father!" I wheezed, "get my father!"

Greer just stood dumbfounded for a moment, but sure enough, he fled my room. I could hear his heavy footsteps echo down the corridor. I couldn't believe this was actually working so well. I hurriedly went over to my balcony, an cracked it open again. Warren was still outside, standing cross-armed and unmoving. I frowned, because I didn't have much time. Wait a minute! Another guard, who I never saw before, approached Warren. They spoke for a moment, but then Warren finally followed the other guard inside the palace. Yes! I quickly slipped back into my purple day dress, for it was the most accessible piece in my wardrobe, considering that it only lay on my floor. It was a little wrinkled, but that was fine be me. I heard several pairs of heavy footsteps running back up the corridor. I had to move fast, so I clambered over the balcony. I didn't even have time to grab my cloak.

"Sam better not have stood me up," I growled to myself, "not after all this trouble I went through!"

* * *

There he was, leaning nonchalantly against the oak tree, staring at the bright moon, with his hands in his pockets. Just the sight of him, took my breath away for a moment. I hated myself!

'Remember the oath you took with Nina, Hali,' I silently reminded my self.

That's when he spotted me. Sam craftily beckoned me over with a curved finger. He looked so mysterious at that moment. What girl doesn't like mystery?

'Oh, screw the oath!' my heart was fluttering.

I suppose that my feet remained planted where I stood, because Sam came trotting over to me. I guess I kept him waiting too long. Oh, well. At least, I didn't come off as desperate.

"I almost thought that you weren't coming," Sam flashed an adorable smile, when he finally reached me.

"I always keep a promise," I breathed.

"What kept you, then?"

"I...uh...ran into some trouble," I answered.

"Trouble," he whispered, "nope, I wouldn't know anything about running into trouble."

His crooked grin, seemed to convey the exact opposite. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I simply smiled back.

"Please tell me, you're my mermaid?" he asked abruptly.

"I'm you're mermaid," I shrugged at him.

"Yes!" Sam suddenly grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around, "I knew it!"

"Put me down," I giggled.

The sailor again deposited me back onto the spongy earth.

"Then why do you have..._legs_?" he asked quizzically.

"It's a long story," I lied.

Sam suddenly dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged, pulling me down with him.

"Well, I've got all night."

"I don't," I mumbled under my breath.

"What's that?"

"I was banished from the mervillage, for saving a human from drowning," I fibbed again.

"Hmmm," contemplated the sailor, "you know a curious amount about the human world for someone who was just recently banned from the...er... mervillage."

"Who said I was only banished recently?" I challenged with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Okay, we're all entitled to our secrets, Lorelei."

I almost didn't respond to the name. I had completely forgotten that I even gave him that name.

We talked for hours, the moon must have shifted positions in the sky several times. It was growing very cold, and I shivered in the cold Autumn air. I couldn't understand why he just didn't offer me his jacket. Sailors were definitely not gentlemen.

Standing up I said, "I've got to go now."

Sam got up on his knees, and begged "Do you have to?"

"Yes, I do."

"I want to see you again," he emphasized his words, by grabbing my hands.

"I'd like to see you again, too," I returned.

"Yes!" Sam shot his arms up in the air, and then threw himself to the ground dramatically, "when?"

The sailor was still lying on the grass at this point.

"Get up," I said rather impatiently.

I waited for Sam to stand completely before I spoke another word. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Here," I said, handing him a folded paper, I had been hiding between my breasts.

"What is this?" Sam smiled wickedly, as he took it from my hands.

"It's an invitation for a masquerade ball tomorrow night," I answered.

"A mascaraed ball," the sailor thought for a minute scratching his smooth chin, "how will I ever be able to find you?"

"I'll be costumed as a golden butterfly."

"How will you ever know it's me, behind the mask?" he asked.

"Repeat this line," I informed.

_How doth the little busy bee  
Improve each shining Hour._

Sam attempted to kiss me again, but I didn't let him. Did he really think I was such an easy catch? Rather than appear hurt, Sam just gave me a knowing grin, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

I took my time getting home, because I knew that by now, my parents and the guards had already found me missing. I laughed to myself. Found missing. That's an oxymoron! I didn't even bother to try and climb up my balcony again. I just effortless strolled right through the front doors of the palace. Every servant I passed, immediately stopped what they were doing, and stared at me like I had two heads. Oh look, Nina!

"Hello, Nina!" I shouted form across the hall.

"The king and queen are not happy with you, Princess," she informed me.

"Ce la vie," I shrugged.

Leaving Nina behind, I ascended the winding staircase leading to the floor of my room. My door was left wide open, and I soon discovered, that was because my parents were waiting for me. How typical.

"Hali!" my mother squealed, as she rushed over to me, "Oh, darling, you're arms feel like ice!"

"Where did you go?" my father sighed rubbing his temples.

"I went for a walk around the grounds."

"Liar," he wasn't yelling, and that surprised me.

"The guards checked and double checked every last inch of the property, Hali," my mother sighed, "you were nowhere to be found."

"Speaking of guards," I said changing the subject, "did you fire poor Greer, or something?"

"No, Hali, I didn't," my father sounded exhausted, "I thought about it for a minute, but then I realized it wasn't his fault. It was _your_ fault. It's _always_ your fault."

"It is not!" I gasped.

"Really? Really Hali?" my father grabbed at his black hair, "you can't just disappear whenever you want."

"And you can't..." I started to protest, but it was my mother who unexpectedly cut me off.

"You're father's right, darling," the queen defended her king, "you're slowly spinning out of control. This has to stop."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"You're not going to the ball tomorrow night, I'm afraid," my father announced.

"What!" I cried, "That's not fair!"

"It seems like a fitting punishment to me," agreed my mother.

"But there's going to be boys there!"

Truly, I didn't care about the boys, just the one boy in particular. However, I figured if I played this angle, it might strike a chord with my mother.

"We'll talk about this in the morning," my mother answered my protest.

At least it was no longer a definite "no".

My father left the room with nary a word, just like he normally does when he's angry with me.

"Good night, Hali," my mother called as she shuffled out of my room and off to bed.

* * *

**Quick French Lesson**

Ce la vie= (roughly) that's life.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

_How doth the little busy bee  
Improve each shining Hour._

Is a line from Isaac Watts didactic poem Against Idleness and Mischief. Lewis Carroll wrote a popular paraody of this poem in his children's novel, Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland.

How doth the little crocodile  
Improve his shining tail.

I've been a pauper, a puppet, a pirate, a poet, a pawn, and a king,

xJadeRainx

﻿


	8. Chapter 8: Decoy

All it took was my mentioning to my mother, that I had met Etzel, son of the Earl of Glockenspiel at the Autumn Jubilee, and fell madly in like with him. Seeing as how he was expected at the masquerade ball tonight, I just had to be there, or I would simply die. Just as I expected, my father's mood was lifted considerably, upon learning that I had a perspective young suitor, and a noble one at that!

My parents came to a sort of compromise with each other. My mother convinced my father that I should attend the masquerade ball, after all, it only comes once a year. However, my father insisted that I receive some type of punishment, to curb my unruly behavior. To make a long story short, I was confined to my room all day, until the masquerade ball was to begin.

I smiled at the set of identical costumes laying before me. You see, my schemes don't always focus on me sneaking out of my room! I can be very creative at times. I had asked Nina to meet me in my room, because I needed a favor. Of course since Nina is such a kind hearted girl, she agreed to help me. It's to bad that I didn't tell her what I needed her to do, though. I specifically selected Nina because she was about the same height, build and complexion as me. The only problem, was that pretty blond hair of hers.

I jumped up from my bed with excitement, when I heard Nina's knock at the door. I quickly opened the door, and let Nina into my room.

"Hello, Nina," I began in a friendly tone, "thanks for saying that you'd help me today."

"Of course, Princess," smiled Nina, "What is it you need form me?"

Rather than answer the girl with words, I proceeded to walk over to one of my dressers. Pulling open drawer, I produced a small vial, filled with a red liquid, and showed it to Nina.

"What's that, Princess?" Nina asked with her smile fading faster than the sunset.

"Red hair dye," I answered innocently.

I grinned wickedly, at the sound of Nina's groan.

"Princess, if the king finds out..."

"Your going to be a princess, this evening Nina. Cheer up!," I chirped, "I just need you to entertain Etzel for tonight."

"Who's Etzel?" Nina questioned in dismay.

"The son of the Earl of Glockenspiel, of course!"

* * *

I smiled as I faced Nina. It was almost as if I were looking into a human mirror. Naturally, we were both dressed as a golden butterfly. Our dresses were two toned, orange and gold, with a sheer black material at the bottom. We each wore, attached to our backs, a pair of gold wings, with green at the tips. However, the most important part of this getup, was the mask of course. It was a gold face mask, braided around the edges, with purple and red flowers on each side. We looked so much alike, I almost didn't know who was Nina and who was Hali. This really was going to work.

I had Nina go down to the ball first, warning her to keep her mask on at all times. I couldn't go down yet, however. I needed to wait for the ballroom to fill with guests. It would be much less likely for my parents to notice that there were two golden butterflies at the masquerade ball, among a large crowd of costumed people.

I waited in my chambers for nearly twenty minutes, until I finally decided that the guest should be pouring in groups of five or six. I hurried to the ballroom, being careful to avoid anyone along the way, just in case. It wasn't long before, I stepped foot into the ballroom. I began scanning the crowd. I didn't know why though. It wasn't like I was going to recognize Sam, at this point. I had to wait until he found me.

I flinched when I was tapped on the back of my shoulder, unexpectedly. Turning on my heels, I met the figure of a musketeer. The Musketeer came complete with a great floppy hat and his own rapier. He grinned behind his black and gold mask. I knew that grin!

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail," recited the musketeer.

"Sorry, those aren't the right words," I teased, "I guess I'll just have to look around for the man with the correct password."

I flirtatiously turned to leave, but he caught me by the arm, and pulled me back.

"Come on, Lorelei," Sam pleaded, "I already had another golden butterfly tell me rather rudely that I had the wrong girl!"

"That was my decoy," I explained.

"Decoy?" Sam asked confused.

"That's a nice costume," I remarked, changing the subject, "how did you come up with that on such short notice?"

"Well, let's just say that some poor rich boy, is crying to his father tight now, because his carriage was ambushed, and the robber curiously only asked for his costume and mask."

I smiled in spite of myself; this guy was almost as bad as I was.

"Let's go," I giggled grabbing hold of his arm.

I dragged Sam out of the palace and we sat in the sand on the quiet beach. The night was dark, and the sky was incredibly clear. As a result, the heavens were jeweled with bright little stars, that smiled down upon us. Sam was pointing out some constellations to me.

"That one there is Lacerta," announced Sam, "the lizard."

"You know a lot about constellations, Sam."

"I have too," he shrugged, "I'm a sailor. We navigate by the stars."

"Still," I maintained, "it's rather impressive."

"Oh!" Sam cried excitedly, pointing to the sky, "there's my favorite, Pegasus."

"Pegasus," i repeated, taking note of how the stars took the shape of a winged horse.

"Yeah," Sam sighed dreamily, "the story goes that, Bellerophon, a greedy, power hungry man, forced Pegasus to fly him up to Mt. Olympus, where the gods lived. Zeus, king of the gods, was not happy with this, so he sent an insect to sting Pegasus, who then flung Bellerophon off his back. Then Zeus immortalized Pegasus in the night sky, among the stars.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight," I sighed dreamily.

Sam gently lifted my mask until it rested on my forehead.

"No," Sam whispered, "not when compared to you."

I hoped that the darkness was enough to hide my flushing cheeks.

"Tell me a secret about yourself," I requested.

"I'm deathly afraid of spiders," answered Sam.

"Spider?" I snorted, "really?"

"Hey, don't judge me," Sam furrowed his brows, and crossed his arms, "now, tell me a secret about _you_, Lorelei."

"I like to sing."

"Well, then why don't you sing something, now?" he asked.

"No," I said simply.

Sam used his big, blue, puppy dong eyes, in an effort to get me to change my mind. If only he knew how stubborn I could be.

"You're going to sing to me, instead," I challenged.

"Oh, no I'm not."

"Yes you are. Something romantic," I added as I scooted closer to him.

"Alright, but remember that you asked for it!" Sam laughed.

_Gee I don't know, I'd like to whisper sweet nothings  
Those words that everyone knows  
But my thoughts gets mangled,  
And all the words get tangled,  
But since you asked me, here goes:  
You're awful..._

"I believe that I asked for a love song, Samuel," I cried impatiently.

"Shhh," Sam placed a finger over my lips, "will you let me finish?"

_awful good to look at,  
Awful nice to be with, awful sweet to have and hold.  
You're nothing, nothing if not lovely,  
Nothing if not dazzling, nothing but pure gold,  
You're frightening, frightening me when you say  
That you might go away,  
You're boring, boring into my heart to stay.  
You're cheap, dear, cheap at any price, dear,  
Cheap for such a diamond,  
Cheap for such a pearl,  
What I said before, I'll say again,  
You're awful, awful nice to be my girl._

Sam's song was entirely off key, but I really didn't care. He just looked so cute singing it. We both stared at one another, trying to guess who should make the first move. Finally, we met each other half way, and pressed our lips together in a kiss.

It was getting late, which meant that the ball was probably nearing its end. I needed to get back right away, before Nina was discovered impersonating me.

"I've got to go, now," I breathed, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Sam grabbed my hand, as I turned to run, "Meet me in town tomorrow?"

"Alright," I answered, as I darted off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

The constellations Sam pointed to Hali, Lacerta and Pegasus, are constellations that are clearly visible during the month of October.

The song is called _You're Awful_, from the musical _On the Town_ (1949), starring Frank Sinatra. Have you seen that one, Cricket?

Sam recites, How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. This is a homage to Lewis Carroll, author of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which happens to be my very favorite book.

Also, on my profile, you can find pictures of Hali and Sam's costumes and masks.

The rain in Spain, stays mainly in the plains,

xJadeRainx


	9. Chapter 9: An Easy Way Out

Maybe I should have thought my plan through a little better, because the next morning, Nina was parading around the palace with red hair. It was no surprise that people had many questions. Breakfast, of course, was a near catastrophe. Nina had just settled the morning tea on the table when, my parents and Melody stared at her with mouths agape.

"You look," My father paused searching for a polite word, "different today, Nina."

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty, " Nina curtsied, glaring at me, "I thought it would be nice to have a little change."

"It looks great, dear," the queen lied.

Meanwhile, Melody was moving her head back and forth between our mother and father. Finally, she rolled her blue eyes at my parents' cluelessness.

When Nina shuffled back into the kitchen, my father turned to me.

"Now isn't it nice to return to polite society, Hali?" my father asked.

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"You seemed to get along very well with the Earl of Glockenspiel's son. What was his name again?"

Melody gave out a squeal of laughter, but covered her mouth quickly. My father gave her a quizzical look.

"Etzel," I answered, frowning at Melody.

"You didn't leave his side all night, darling," my mother cooed.

Good, old Nina. I would have to get her something really great for Christmas, this year.

"Princess Isra is coming for a visit today, Hali," announced my father.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically, "who's Princess Isra?"

Melody snorted, "Don't you remember, Hali? You hit her over the head with a croquet mallet!"

"The princess of_ Galuerhaven_?" I gagged,

The king chose to ignore my disrespectful tone, "Hali, this is our chance, to get back in the royal family's good graces. I expect you to show her around Shireland's most esteemed sights."

I perked up a little, at my father's suggestion.

"You mean, take her about town?" I asked hopefully.

"Exactly so," my father replied, hiding his head behind the morning newspaper.

"That's a great idea!" I shouted.

Apparently, my exclamation was so shocking, that my father dropped his newspaper, while my mother and sister stared at me in befuddlement. Obviously, they were all expecting me to make some sort of melodrama out of the whole situation.

"W-what?" the king stammered.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Daddy!" I cried out in admiration.

"You do?" my family answered in unison.

"Yes," I assured them, "I think that it is far past due for me to start taking my royal duties more seriously, don't you?"

My family was regarding me as if I were a total stranger, sitting at the table before them.

"The Princess of Galuerhaven arrives this afternoon," my father said breathlessly.

"Excellent," I chirped, rising from the table, "I'll go start preparing for Isra's arrival this instant."

I grinned to myself as I slowly walked out of the dining, so as not to arose suspicion. Good fortune really had been smiling down on me, lately. I wasn't even going to have to bother coming up with some elaborate scheme to get me into town today. An excuse, better than I could have come up with on my own, fell right into my lap!

* * *

Melody walked into my room, without even knocking I might add. I learned that lesson at a very Young age. Don't ever go into mommy and daddy's room without knocking first.

"What do you want, Mel?" I questioned, "as i put in my pearl earrings."

"You look really pretty today, Hali," Melody had her arms crossed, in a 'so, what are you up to?' kind of way.

"That's because I'm more attractive than you, Melody," I teased.

Melody made an annoyed voice in her throat, "I find it hard to believe that you are getting so dressed up, for our guest, Hali."

"I'm just trying to make a good impression Melody," I shrugged, "for the sake of Shireland."

"I looks more like you're trying to impress a _boy_," Melody was too smart sometimes.

I turned around sharply, and glared at my sister, "You don't know Anything, Mel. Understand?"

"Why shouldn't I tell Mom an Dad?" my sister spat back.

"Because," I sighed, "I have compiled enough dirt on you over the years, that I can easily make you look like the bad child. You wouldn't want _that_, would you?"

Melody kept her arms stiff at her sides, "Warren is waiting downstairs with Princess Isra, for you."

"_Warren_?" I frowned.

Melody sneered, evilly at me, "You didn't think dad was going to let you roam around town without a baby sitter, did you?"

It seemed as if, good fortune liked to play practical jokes on people.

* * *

"That lighthouse was rather plain and ugly looking," The princess Isra remarked, rather rudely.

"The lighthouse is one of Shireland's oldest standing structures," I snipped, "it has a rustic charm to it."

"If _Galuerhaven_ had a lighthouse, it would be far more spectacular than that."

"Well then," I snapped again, wishing I had brought a croquet mallet along with me, "it's too bad that Galuerhaven doesn't have an ocean side to place one."

Warren snorted at my last comment. In all the months I had known him, I had never seen him laugh before. It almost made him appear human, after all.

"Does your guard always make such crude noises?" Galuerhaven's fairest asked in disgust.

I glanced up at Warren, my azure eyes asked him for permission to smack her, but the guard only shook his head no.

"Alright then,' I sighed, "let's visit Carriage Square next."

"Carriage Square?" Warren choked, "this time of day, the square is ungodly busy, princess."

"Yes, Warren, but it is the center of Shireland's trade market," I explained innocently, "Princess Isra simply must see it. I'm sure her family would be most impressed..."

"It's just that crowds make me uneasy," Warren's towering form glowered down at me, "ever since the Autumn Jubilee."

"Oh Warren," I pouted, sounding hurt, "you really need to start trusting me."

The guard simply let out an exaggerated sigh, and ushered Isra an myself toward Carriage Square.

Just as I had suspected, Carriage was bustling with citizens, attending to their daily chores. There were outdoor shops that lined up along either side of the square. Jewelery shops, food stands, anything you might ever want, could be found right here in Carriage Square. Isra walked over to one of the jewelry vendors, to inspect his wares, and warren followed close behind. the poor guard didn't even notice that I had turned in a completely opposite direction, heading towards town. Once again, I used the large mass of people to aid my escape.

I wandered around town for some time, searching in vain for Sam. We hadn't decided a rendezvous point, of even decided on a time to meet. This was going to prove to be extremely difficult. Just as these thoughts finished flashing across my brain I spotted him. Standing, smack dab in the heart of town, as if he had been expecting me all along.


	10. Chapter 10: Come Together

Suddenly, Sam charged at me, with the biggest grin I had ever seen, glued to his face.

"Lorelei!" he called out to me, as he ran down the street.

I hid my face behind the hood of my cloak. With the commotion he was causing, Sam was sure to draw attention to me. I could just imagine the crowd gawking, and saying, 'why is that boy calling the princess Lorelei?'

"Hi," he exhaled as he reached me, "what's wrong? You look sad."

For some reason, I found my self thinking of Warren, and how my father was going to act when Warren informed the king that he had lost me, yet again. I was going to have give something extra special to Warren for Christmas, as well.

"No, not sad," I replied a little more cheerily, "I was just thinking."

"Of me, I hope," smiled the sailor.

"Why, who else, Samuel?"

"Come on," Sam laughed, "We've got somewhere to be right now."

"Where?" I inquired.

"The horse races," answered Sam, "I've got money riding on Abbey Road!"

* * *

We sat together on the bleachers, as we waited for the race to begin. In fact, I had won a few competitions with Brisk on this very race track. I had no clue that the tracks doubled for recreational purposes, and by that, I meant gambling.

"I can't believe that you actually placed a bet," Sam admitted.

"Well, that just goes to show, that I'm full of surprises, Samuel," I replied coyly.

"You picked a good horse," Sam chuckled, "smart girl."

"You're only saying that because I bet on the same horse as you!" I pointed out.

The sound of a gunshot, unexpectedly flooded our eardrums, and we nearly jumped out of our skins. That was the cue for the race to begin. Somehow, the realization that there were other people packed into the arena surprised me.

The horses took off, like bolts of lightning, and zoomed around the race course.

"I have some questions about you, Lorelei," said Sam, glancing over to me.

"Is that so?" I tried to sound cool, not nervous, though I wasn't so sure I succeeded.

"If you were banished from the, um, mervillage so long ago," he began,"why did you have a tail when you rescued me just a few days ago?"

"All mermaids, have magic, Samuel," I answered, somewhat truthfully, "I have the ability to turn back into a mermaid, but only temporarily."

The horsed began their second lap around the tracks, at this point.

"Go Abbey Road!" we cried simultaneously, jumping up and down.

"Sit down," Sam ordered, "I still have more questions."

"Yes, sir," I giggled.

"Why do you live at the palace, and why did you need a decoy at the ball?"

My shoulders sagged. I hated having to lie to him like this, but I was already in so deeply.

"When I was first banished, and lost my fins, the princess found my lying on the beach. She took me in, and made me her lady in waiting, you see."

The story seemed pretty good to me, but Sam stared at me suspiciously.

"And the decoy?" he questioned with a singular eyebrow raised.

"Oh," I paused, for I needed a moment to think, "the king is dead set against having servants attend his parties, unless their working, that is. Considering I really wanted to see you again..."

"Sounds like the typical rich person," scoffed Sam.

That comment was a little bit offensive, but then I remembered that Sam didn't know I was royalty.

"They're not all bad," I defended.

"Didn't the princess miss you at the ball last night?" Sam asked unexpectedly, "I mean if no one was there to tie her shoes..."

"The princess is perfectly capable of tying her own shoes!" I shouted.

Sam stared at me a minute, obviously confused, "Okay, no need to take it so personally."

As Sam finished his sentence, the tired horses began their third and final lap around the course.

"Hurry up, Abbey Road!" we screamed together.

"You know," I asked, turning to Sam, "I have a question for you too."

"Shoot," he smiled that adorable smile at me.

"How did you get into sailing, in the first place?"

Sam froze, his smile completely dissolving from his face, "I don't really talk about that."

"Okay, I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling a little bit dejected.

We sat on the bleachers in awkward silence for a moment, but the mood soon lifted as the horses crossed the finish line. Abbey Road had won the race. Sam pulled me up, into an embrace, and we jumped up and down, celebrating our victory, together.

* * *

The end of the race, was not the end of our day, however. Sam and I spent hours, wandering around town aimlessly, doing a whole lot of nothing. Yet, it was the most fun I had ever had in my entire life. Really, Sam had to be the funniest man on Earth. No joke.

It was growing late, the sun was beginning to set in the sky, staining it pink and orange. I just loved watching the sunset, with my head leaning against Sam's shoulder. It was almost like a piece of living poetry.

Despite the beautiful scene, in all its splendor, terrible ideas began to plague my thoughts. My parents were furious with me, no doubt. Warren probably had his ear chewed off all day long, and it was more than likely that I single handedly ruined any chances for an alliance with Galuerhaven, forever.

I stood and said, "Sorry Sam, but I really need to be getting home, now."

"Not just yet," pleaded the young sailor, "just come with me to one more place."

"Just one more place?" I considered.

"Just, one." Sam grinned wickedly, "I promise."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Where do you think Sam will take Hali next. Tune in next wee to find out! Oh, when I said next week, I actually meant soon. The story should be ending shortly. It wasn't meant to be very long in the first place. I'd like to say it should be finished in about two chapters, but sometimes stories take on lives of their own. At least, I don't feel like this story is running the show anymore. I've regained some control on it!

The horse Both Sam and Hali bet on, Abbey Road, was named after the Beatles album that debuted in 1969. The chapter title is named after a song appearing on the album _Abbey Road_, entitled,_ Come Together_.

It's delightful, it's delicious, it's de-lovely,

xJadeRainx


	11. Chapter 11: Luck be a Lady

Sam had dragged me to the shadiest area in all of Shireland. I've never even been brave enough to venture into the back alleys before. I think we even passed a couple of opium deals along the way. The dark alleyways kind of made my skin crawl, but Sam appeared to be perfectly at ease.

"Were are you taking me," I asked, my voice betraying genuine fear.

"To a craps game," Sam answered, "we're going to use the money we won on Abbey Road, to win more."

"How do you play craps?" I questioned.

Sam stopped for a minute to explain the rules to be. It was really amusing to see how serious he was about this.

"Craps is a game of odds, played by rolling two dice. If you roll a seven or eleven you win."

"Is that all?" I asked innocently, seeing as I had never gambled before in my sixteen years of life.

"No, little miss smarty pants," Sam teased, "If you roll a two, three, or twelve, you loose."

"What about all the other numbers, Sam?"

Sam laughed, "If you roll anything in between, that number becomes your point."

"What does that mean?" I asked, still not understanding.

"Well," Sam sounded almost scholarly explaining the rules to me, "for example, if you roll a four, four becomes your point. That means you must shoot another four on your next roll. If you roll an eight, then you need to shoot another eight, and so on."

"That game seems almost impossible to win, Sam," I hated sounding like such a wet blanket in front of him.

Sam smiled, "Not if you play with loaded dice."

* * *

Tin Pan Alley was probably the darkest, dirtiest alleyway that existed in the whole wide world. If I was afraid, I tried not to show it, though. I think I even met a prostitute for the first time in my life. Sam knocked on a shoddy door of some old abandoned building. The door opened just a crack, and gruff voice issued forth.

"What do you want?" the shady character hissed.

"We're here for the craps game," Sam announced.

Suddenly, the door swung open widely, and Sam dragged me into the building, although I was rather unwilling, at this point.

"Who's the girl, Salty," one rather large, angry looking man asked, nodding in my direction.

"My good luck charm," Sam added with a smile.

"Are you going to put her up as collateral?" the man grinned piggishly.

Sam charged at the man in fury, swinging wildly, but the huge monster didn't falter a step. The man pushed Sam forcefully, and he rebounded backwards.

"I'll take that as a no," the man chuckled.

"I'm going to use my own dice," Sam cried out, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

"Give 'em here," ordered the giant, who inspected the dice.

While the man was occupied, Sam whispered softly in my ear, "when he hands me back the dice, create some sort of distraction."

I nodded, conveying that I understood his request. As soon as the man placed the dice back into Sam's outstretched palms, I screamed bloody murder, shaking out my red hair. That's when I saw Sam slip the dice into his pocket, and produce a new, almost identical pair, which I assumed must have been the loaded dice Sam was referring to earlier.

"Lorelei, what's wrong?" Sam cried rushing over to me, seeing as I was still screaming in between terrible sobs, "what happened?"

"A spider," I whimpered, "there was a spider in my hair."

Sam gave me the inspiration for that little performance.

The large man snicked at my naivety, as if he got some sort of sick enjoyment out of it, or something. This guy gave me the creeps.

A craps "table" was crudely drawn onto the cement floor with white chalk. I watched in strange fascination, as a group of at least twenty me crowded around the "table". I clung tightly onto Sam's arm, not wishing to be separated from him, at this point. I was afraid of these men.

"I'm shooting first," the large, angry man sneered at the crowd.

The giant shook the dice in his large hands, and let them roll across the "table". He rolled two sixes, and roared in anger.

"Ouch, boxcars! That's too bad, Stickman." Sam cried, scrunching up his face, "Oh, well. My turn!"

Sam held the loaded dice in his hands and held them up to my face. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do.

"Blow on them for good luck, angelfish," he cooed.

So, I blew on Sam's loaded dice. This was kind of exciting, after all. Sam shook the dice mightily, and then let them fly. The rolled across the table and landed, a perfect seven. The crowd gasped in awe.

"A seven on the first roll?"

"Yipee!" Sam whooped, who convincingly turned around and kissed me hard on my lips, "I knew you were my good luck charm, angelfish!"

The play continued, the players taking turns shooting their dice. Finally, the giant known as Stickman, took up the dice and rolled again. Poor Stickman rolled a dismal two, and was really becoming ferociously angry.

"Wow, snake eyes!" Sam goaded, "Lady Luck really isn't smiling down upon you tonight, huh, Stickman?"

Again, I blew on Sam's dice, for "luck", but the two of us knew that it was only for show. Sam rolled the dice, and they once again settled on the table. Sam had shot an easy six.

"Six," smirked Stickman, apparently pleased at the outcome, "roll another six, or you loose the bet this round, Salty."

Sam feigned nervousness, and held the dice up to my lips, his hands shaking realistically. I blew on the dice, my hot breath covering Sam's hands. He shook, and released the dice. They skidded across the table, until they finally lost momentum, and rested on the chalk outline. Unbelievable. It was another six.

Sam hugged me close to him and chirped excitedly, "Stick with me, angelfish, and we'll go places."

Sam was having a "hot" night, as his fellow gamblers called it, and they quite obviously hated him for that. Only, no one despised Sam more than Stickman. They game continued, each gambler waiting impatiently for his turn. Some were lucky, but most weren't, and the crowd was becoming rowdy, as a result. Soon enough, it was Stickman's turn once more. The giant rolled his dice, and it landed; Stickman had rolled a five. The other gamblers held their breath, as Stickman released the dice, yet again. He had scored a collective four.

"Bad luck, Stickman, old buddy," Sam comforted, patting the large man on his massive shoulder, "maybe next time?"

Sam once again picked up is loaded dice, and I blew on them for luck, as usual. As Sam shook the dice in his hands, we shared a knowing look, then he released, and the dice rolled on the chalk lining. The crowed gasped again, becasue Sam had just rolled an eleven.

"A yo?" one gambler whispered in disbelieve.

"It's a yo-leven!" another gambler added, "who is this guy? The God of Craps?"

During this point of the night, Stickman decided that he no longer could contain his rage. The giant slammed his might fist down upon the "table" like a hammer. Sam's dice unexpectedly jumped up. They landed on a seven. Stickman slapped the chalk outline again; the dice now read eleven. Sam's face had turned white from fear. We had been discovered. As if Stickman was just making sure, he upset the "table" two more times, each time, the dice landed on an eight.

Stickman got up angerily, and sneered at poor Sam, "You've been using loaded dice!"

The other gamblers slowly rose to their feet, and started to crowd Sam and me like a pack of wolves.

"Now, now, gentlemen," Sam laughed sheepishly, "let's not be hasty. There is a lady present, after all."

It quickly became clear that these men did not care one lick, about Sam's pleas. They just continued to advance at us, glaring venomously.

Sam grabbed me tightly by the arm, "Run, Lorelei!"

With that, we bounded out of that condemned building so fast, it made our heads spin. Only, we dared not stop running. Sam consistently checked behind us, to see if the angry gamblers had given up on their blood thirsty chase. They never did. These men were relentless. Stickman, and his mob of enraged gamblers chased us all the way across town, until Sam and I stood at the edge of the docks, completely trapped. The men were quickly catching up with us, intense looks etched on each of their faces.

"Shall we jump, Lorelei?" Sam shrugged at me, grabbing my hand.

I just smiled back at him, and we jumped feet first off the docks.

Before I hit the water, I whispered, "fins."

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Okay, craps is a popular gambling game played in Vegas. Also, it happens to be one of the oldest gambling games, dating back to the Crusades. French gamblers likely developed the game of craps from and English game called hazard.

There was a lot of craps terminology appearing in this chapter. I wanted to make the chapter feel authentic, you see. Just to avoid confusion, I will define the terms here:

**Snake eyes:** When each of the dice lands on the number one.

**Boxcars:** When each dice rolls on the number six.

**Yo/Yo-leven:** When the dice reads an eleven.

Stickman, the angry giant of a gambling man, is named after the person in a craps game, who inspects the dice for irregularities.

Breaking up is hard to do,

xJadeRainx

P.S. Check out the new poll on my profile page, if you dare.


	12. Chapter 12: Honesty Hurts

Sam's eyes were still closed, as he was treading water. I decided, right then and there, to give him the biggest surprise of his life. Cupping his handsome face in my hands, I pulled Sam into an underwater kiss. I released enough of my magic, for it to begin to take effect on Sam's body. The sailor seemed to be enjoying the kiss, until our lips parted. Sam then opened his eyes, and noticed that his lower half was enveloped in a radiant glow. When the mysterious light finally subsided, Sam was staring down at a long shimmering gold tail. Needless to say, the poor boy was in utter shock.

"What did you do to me?" Sam cried out, completely surprised that he could now breath underwater.

"I turned you into a merman, silly," I giggled at the look on Sam's face.

"But," Sam faltered, "how?"

"Don't worry, Sam," I explained to him, "it's only temporary. As soon as your head breaks the surface of the water again, you'll turn back into a human."

"So, this is how you saved me, then?" he said, finally smiling.

"Yes, now let's go," I ordered, "I want to take you somewhere now."

Sam did his best to obey me, but using his fins was a foreign process to him. Unaccustomed to moving through the water with a tail, Sam merely swam around in hapless circles, just like a merbaby. Feeling sorry for Sam and his little debacle, I decided to give him a mini swim lesson. I laughed at the idea of teaching a sailor how to swim.

"You have to swim like this," I demonstrated by flicking my chartreuse fins, forcefully though the sea, "watch."

Sam observed how I glided through the water. It gave me chills to know he was studying my body so intently. This boy was going to be the death of me. Surprisingly, Sam was a very quick learner. Before long, we were playing tag, dipping in and out of the waves.

"Where are we going," Sam asked, matching me stroke for stroke. Impressive.

"You'll see when we get there," I teased, using my most flirtatious of voices.

Sam followed me as I led him through the dark water, to one of my favorite places to be alone and think. It was so out of the way, that it would never occur to my parents to look for me under the water. Then again, the ocean is a vast place, so it would be highly unlikely that they would ever find me, anyway. Finally, I saw the large gaping opening, that was the entrance to an undersea cave. I motioned for Sam to pursue me, and he did so eagerly. The mouth of the cave was littered with sea anemones, pink, purple, and orange in color. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Sam reach down to touch one.

"No, Sam. Don't" I cried out.

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"They're poisonous, silly," I informed.

Sam hastily pulled back his hand, and swam away from the anemones.

"Don't worry," I assured him, "they aren't deadly, but the barbs sure does hurt."

Sam lunged at me, and pulled me into to an awkward sort of fishy hug, "You saved me again, Lorelei. How can i ever repay you?"

Sam took the opportunity to leave a trail of kissed up the length of my arm. Once again, the sailor was giving me shivers, good shivers.

"Quit fooling a round," I laughed, shaking him off my arm, "let's go deeper into the cave."

Sam followed me, without ever looking back. He trusted me. That simple act amazed me. No one had ever trusted me before. Back home, all anyone ever viewed me as, was a silly child, who needed to constantly be kept in check. It was all very refreshing, actually.

As we traversed deeper into the cave, the light source began to diminish, and it was growing really quite dark. I finally decided that we had swam far enough, and we sat together on a large flat stone, resting peacefully on the floor of the sea cave. Hundreds of tiny iridescent fish provided random flashes of light here and there. Actually, the whole effect really was very romantic. That's when he kissed me. I was caught unaware, and my eyes were still open. Soon however, I threw my arms around Sam's neck, and began kissing him back passionately. That was probably the best kiss of my young life.

We stayed on that rock, talking about nothing in particular, just the typical teenage things.

"You're a really funny little girl, Lorelei. You know that?" Sam asked.

"You're only a year older than me, Samuel," I replied, touching the tip of his nose.

"It's still older," he teased.

I smiled at him, but then changed the topic of conversation, "how did you come by the unusual nickname, Salty?"

"Oh, that," Sam grinned, "I earned that nickname when I was thirteen years old. You see, my ship was running low on salt, which means we couldn't preserve our food well enough. Everything was beginning to spoil. One day, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I tied a length of rope to a bucket, and lowered it into the ocean. Then I let the bucket of sea water alone for a while, until all the water evaporated. We were left with a bucket full of salt. I was hailed as a hero, and thus nicknamed, Salty Sam."

"Wow," that one word left me felling so stupid.

"I know," Sam blushed, "it's a long and boring story."

"No not at all," I shrieked, "that idea was of genius level intellect!"

Sam smiled sheepishly. Well, well, it seemed as if the cocky sailor I came to adore, was capable of feeling embarrassed, after all.

"Earlier," Sam gulped, "you wanted to know how I got into sailing."

"Oh, you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to, Sam," I replied honestly.

"No," Sam began, "it was an innocent question, and I want to answer it. It's the least I could do. You did save my life, and everything."

I waited patiently for Sam to began his story.

"When I was six, my home was burglarized. There had to be three or four men, big men too. My mother hid me in the closet, and told me to stay quiet and not to come out, no matter what I might hear. So I did exactly that. I listened as my parents were both murdered by those ruthless men. I heard every scream from inside that closet. I had nightmares for years. And the real kicker, is that my parents didn't have any money."

"Sam," I whispered, my heart breaking within my chest, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Lorelei," Sam smiled sadly, as he took my hand.

"But still..." Sam silenced me by putting a finger to my lips.

"There's more to the story you know."

I nodded, giving him the signal to continue.

"I spent the next few miserable years in an orphanage, eating gruel and getting beat up, by all the other older orphan boys. Then, one day, a ship called the _Oak Leviathan_ came ashore, and enlisted me as part of their crew. All they needed was someone to scrape barnacles and swab the decks. Of course, there was always the change for advancement, if you worked hard. So, i accepted. What did I have to loose. I wasn't leaving behind any family. Little did I know that the _Leviathan's_ crew would become my family. I'd die for any one of them. Except for mullet. I don't really like Mullet to much. Total jerk, that one."

Needless to say, I felt like a terrible, evil girl. Here Sam was, being brutally honest with me, and I had done nothing but lie to him from the very beginning. Only, I was too cowardly to come out with the truth now. Could I possibly get any more horrible than that?

* * *

Sam had brought me back to his ship to dry off. We were both drenched, and uncomfortable. Not to mention that if we didn't get into some dry clothes immediately, we would catch our deaths form the cold Autumn air. Sam had tied his wet shirt around his waist, covering his most vital areas, seeing that he had lost his pants when I turned him into a merman. Let's just say, that Sam's shipmates made more that one crude comment about what we had been doing together. Sam very kindly donated me some of his clothes to wear. They were decidedly too big, but at least they were dry.

I hurried back to the palace, knowing full well that I was in for the punishment of all punishments. My parents had well over twelve hours to think up something wonderfully awful. Somewhere along the way, I ditched my dress. I was getting tired of carrying it around. I had a closet full of clothes, anyway.

Yet again, there was no real reason for me to sneak back into my bedroom. My parents were already well aware that I had been gone more than half the day. Warren was probably demoted for losing me, too. It seemed he had good reason to be uncomfortable with crowds, after all.

Walking through the palace doors, I was immediately greeted by the furious faces, that were my mother and father.

"Where have you been, young lady," My father roared in his anger, "Do you have any idea how long you were gone? I had half the guards out searching for you!"

My mother put a hand on my father's heaving shoulder, silencing him.

"Why are you wearing men's clothing, Hali?" demanded my mother.

Yeah, I was in big trouble, now. Oh, well. Spending time with Sam was definitely worth it. Wait! I was just struck with another brilliant lie. I make myself sick sometimes.

"I met an orphan in town today," sorry Sam, really.

"What?" both of my parents were obviously puzzled.

"An orphan," I repeated slowly, only angering my parents further.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the king's face was distorted due to his rage.

Looking down at the clothing I was wearing, I said, "I donated my heavy warm cloak, and fancy dress. The people at the orphanage gave me this to wear home."

My parent just stood there, with there moths open wide. They were coming to believe my lie. How could I be lying? Where else would I have gotten such clothing?

"Hali?" it was clear my father was at a loss for words.

"Isn't there something we could do for all those poor orphans, Daddy?"

"Well, yes. Of course," my father stammered in his shock.

"What did you have in mind, darling?" my mother inquired, equally surprised at my request.

"Well, we could build another wing to the orphanage, couldn't we?"

"Yes," the king and queen answered in unison, nodding there heads in sync.

"Oh, and the orphan boy I met mentioned something about eating gruel. If I don't eat gruel for breakfast lunch and dinner, why should they?"

"That does seem terribly unfair, Eric," my mother turned to him teary eyed.

"Oh, and toys!" I shouted clasping my hands to my chest, "we just have to donate a galore of new toys. Dolls, teddy bears, rubber balls...."

"Alright, Hali," my father finally cut me off, "go on up to bed, now. Change out of those clothes, and we'll talk about this in detail tomorrow morning."

I gave a delighted little squeal, and kissed both my parents on the cheek. Then, I wearily walked up the staircase to my room, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy," I yawned, turning back to them for a moment.

"Goodnight, Hali," my parents replied, with a stunned look on both of their faces.

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Well, reader, the next chapter should end the story. I hoped you have enjoyed it thus far. Just click the little button that says "review" and let me know. I'll be waiting.

Only a cold heart, wouldn't feel bad for Sam in this chapter. Perhaps his cocky demeanor is just a mask that hides his tortured soul?

Cause, I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner,

xJadeRainx


	13. Chapter 13: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Well, the tiny white orphan lie, succeeded into getting me out of immediate trouble. However, once my parents had gotten a full night's rest, they decided that they were still going to be mad at me. I shouldn't have ditched Warren at Carriage Square. That was dangerous. If I was going to spend all day at the orphanage, then I should have had good judgment enough to send back word of my whereabouts. That way, no one would have had to worry about me. Yada, yada, yada.

Strictly speaking, I was grounded. Even further, the king and queen didn't trust me as far as they could throw me. My father doubled the guards stationed outside my door and balcony. I was basically living in a maximum security prison. Even me, the expert escape artist, that I had grown into, wasn't capable of such feats. It seemed as if Hali the Great was going to have to hone her skills even further. I supposed there would be ample time for practice, another day. Right now, however, my brain was fresh out of ideas. Of all the rotten days! This was terrible, simply terrible.

I lied in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, sighing out of my misery, when I heard the heavy oak door creak open. I turned my head, curious to see who was foolish enough to enter my room without permission. It was probably my father. I was going to make him pay.

"You weren't really helping orphans, were you, Hali?" Melody questioned.

"Of course not, Mel," I spat, "who do I look like, Robin Hood?"

"No," Melody answered softly, "more like maid Marian."

I glared at my sister impatiently, "What do you want, Melody?"

"I want to have a chat," Melody began, sitting down next to me on my bed, "just us girls."

I groaned, and buried my head beneath the mass of pillow on top of my bed. Melody craftily picked them off, one by one.

"Why would you lie about orphans, Hali?"

"Does it really matter, Melody?" I cried, " dozens of orphans are going to benefit off that lie. By the law of Utilitarianism, the happiness of all those little orphans outweigh the happiness of mom and dad. It would be dreadfully unethical of you to tattle on me, now."

"I wasn't going to tell," Melody said honestly.

I studied my sisters face, taking careful note of her features. I wasn't so sure that I should believe her.

"Tell me about this boy, you've been sneaking out to go see at night?" my commanded, although, she did you gently.

"It doesn't matter," I lamented.

"Why not?" inquired Melody.

"He's leaving tonight, and I'll probably won't ever see him again. I don't even have a chance to say goodbye to him."

By some miracle, Melody had pity on me. Perhaps, I reminded her of some love sick fool.

My sister smiled at me, and said, "Grab your blanket and your pillow, and follow me."

"Why?" I questioned in confusion.

"Just do as your big sister asks of you, Hali," Melody teased, throwing a pillow at my stomach.

I grabbed my blanket and pillow and followed Melody out of my bedroom door.

Both Warren and Greer were waiting outside, arms crossed, and ready for trouble.

"What's going on here?" Warren demanded, with absolutely no trace of emotion in his voice.

There was the inhuman body guard that I had grown to know and love. I thought I had lost him there, for a minute.

"Hali is going to have a sleepover with me, in my room tonight, Warren," announced Melody.

"I don't think so," both Warren and Greer stated bluntly, standing up to their full heights.

"Why not?" Melody whined.

"Sorry, Princess," Greer answered, "we have strict orders coming from the king."

"The young princess stays in her own room," Warren added grimly.

"Oh honestly," Melody sighed, "the two of you can keep watch outside my door, if it will make you feel any better."

Greer looked over to his superior, as if he needed assurance on what to do. Warren simply shook his head no.

Melody was really becoming quite feisty, now. I wondered what she was up to.

"It's not like she can sneak out, without waking me up, Warren" Melody stared directly into the guards brown eyes, "do you think I would let my own sister, wander around town alone at night? If she tried anything, anything at all, you'd be the first person I'd call, believe me."

I saw it! Warren faltered for just a minute. Melody, the tiny girl that she was, had just intimidated the biggest guard on my father's payroll.

"I'm sorry, Princess, the king..."

"In the morning," Melody used her commanding princess voice, "we can go to the king, together, and I will explain everything. I'm sure my father won't mind."

"Fine," Warren finally submitted, "but we will remain outside your door. Remember that."

"Wonderful," Melody clapped, "come along, Hali."

Once inside, Melody's room, I climbed into her bed. Certainly it was big enough for both of us to sleep in. If she thought I was going to sleep oh the floor, she had another thing coming.

"Get out of my bed," Melody ordered.

"Make me," I shot back, "if you didn't want me here, then why did you make such a big commotion with the guards outside."

"It's not that I don't want you here," grinned Melody, "not at all."

"What are you talking about, Mel?" I ventured to ask, getting up on my knees.

"You can sneak out of my balcony to say goodbye to this boy you like so much."

"What!"

Melody put a finger to her lips, urging me to be quite.

"Do you want to alert the whole palace?" she asked.

"No," I replied bashfully.

"Then go now," Melody began, "but I'm begging you, Hali, don't take to long. We're pushing things as it is."

I jumped out of bed and hugged my sister tightly.

"Thank you, Mel!"

"Tick-tock, Hali," warned Melody.

I immediately turned towards her balcony and opened her double French doors. The coast was pleasantly clear.

"Hali?" Melody asked amused.

"What?"

"Are you going to go to meet him in your nightgown?"

I blushed furiously at the thought.

"My wardrobe is right over there," Melody nodded towards her closet.

I quickly slipped into one of Melody's beautiful dresses, and clamored over her balcony. I wondered to myself, how many times I must have escaped in this fashion. Maybe I should write a book about it, some day?

* * *

The only place I could think of to look for Sam was down by the docks. Where else would a sailor who was bound to set sail, going to be? I hurried to the docks, not wanting to miss his departure.

I found him, leaning against a wooden post, talking to another sailor, about our age. Sam seemed completely disinterested in what the other boy was saying.

I standing behind Sam's back, now, although he was completely unaware of my presence. Sam's shipmate was about to open his mouth to warn him, but I hastily put a finger to my lips. This boy had better get the hint, or else. It must have worked, because the sailor returned his attention to Sam, engaging again in their previous conversation. That's when I made my move. It was a simple tap on the shoulder, but it did the trick. Sam turned to meet the tapper, and upon seeing me, he flashed the biggest, most genuine smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Lorelei!" Sam cried, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Hello, Samuel," I smiled.

Sam grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me off, towards someplace.

"Where are you going?" the other sailor called after us, "we set sail in an hour!"

"I'll be back before then, Piper," Sam sighed annoyed, waving his hand in dismissal.

Sam had brought me to a very secluded area of the harbor. Tiny fireflies blinked yellow in white against the black sky. The moon was reflecting off the water, and crickets were chirping somewhere off in the distance. Everything was perfect. It almost seemed like Sam and I were the only two people in the world.

"I'm glad you came to say goodbye," Sam began gazing into my eyes.

"How could I not, Samuel."

Sam pulled something out of his pocket, and placed it into the palm of my hand.

"Something to remember me by," he blushed, "it's my lucky charm. I found it when we went to Bangladesh, on a beach called Cox's Bazar. It's the longest beach in the world, you know?"

I inspected the small shell he had given me. It was an elegant spiral shell, light brown in color, and no bigger than my pinky finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"I love it, Sam," I answered truthfully, "it's perfect."

"Good," he replied still looking me directly in my azure eyes, "I'd like a token to remember you by, if that's okay?"

"Well, yes," I replied hesitantly, "but I don't have anything to give you."

"Oh," Sam answered downheartedly, looking down at his feet.

Then my face brightened, for I had just thought of something.

"Sam, do you have a knife?" I inquired.

"Of course," Sam responded with a smile, "every good sailor keeps a knife in his boot."

I held out my hand expectantly, and Sam produced a small pocket knife from his boot, handing it to me. I held the knife up, in front on my face, and it flashed in the moonlight.

Sam chuckled, "Are you going to give me my own pocket as a keepsake?"

"No, silly," I sighed, as I used the pocket knife to cut a lock of my fiery hair, "here," I said handing him back the knife and my freshly cut hair.

Sam pulled out a leather thong from his pocket, and used it to tie the lock of my hair together. Did sailors carry everything they might ever need in their pockets? I noticed that Sam had tied my read hair together in a shape that resembled the figure eight. Staring me in the eyes, he turned it sideways. I knew what Sam meant by that; it was the symbol for eternity. How cute, was that!

We shared one final kiss that lasted for sever minutes. It was a great kiss, and I hated to see it end, but nothing can last forever.

"Goodbye, Lorelei," Sam said sadly, brushing the side of my cheek with his hand.

"Farewell, Samuel," I returned.

Then Sam sulkily got to his feet, and glancing at me one last time, started walking towards his ship.

"Sam, wait!," I called after him, "couldn't you stay here with me?"

The sailor only looked at me sadly, "I have to go, Lorelei. They're my family."

With that, Sam disappeared. He broke my heart right then and there, though I didn't regret a single second of our time together. As I slowly walked back to the places, I contemplated ways, to keep my mind off Sam. Seashells? Yes, I would collect seashells.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**

Wow. I really liked this ending. It has both a happy and sad feel to it. Don't you agree? So, I do hope you enjoyed the sequel. Maybe someday I'll rewrite this form Sam's perspective. Wouldn't that be fun?

Didn't you just love Melody in this chapter?

Cox Bazar, really is a beach located in Bangladesh. It is claimed to be the longest beach in the world. My friend went there once and brought me back a seashell. That was my inspiration.

Utilitarianism is a branch of philosophy, that believes moral worth correlates to the over all utility, or the most happiness to the most people. This is reflected in Hali's orphan example to Melody. Famous Utilitarian thinkers were John Stewart Mill, and Jeremey Bentham. Incidentally, you can go visit Bentham's preserved body at University College London, if you ever get the hankering! Thanks professor Storm!

Check back soon for _The Misadventures of Sali_ trivia.

On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair,

xJadeRainx


	14. Chapter 14:Facts and Figures

**The Misadventures of Sali: Character Trivia**

**Andersen and Christian Hans:** Twins who own a bookshop. Named after Hans Christian Andersen, the creator of the Little Mermaid.

**Abbey Road:** The race horse bet on by Sam and Hali. Named after the title of a Beatles album.

**Brisk:** Hali's horse. A synonym for the word "fast".

**Earl of Glockenspiel:** Etzel's father. A glockenspiel is a German percussion instrument.

**Etzel:** Son of the Earl of Glockenspiel. Etzel, meaning "Noble One".

**Greer:** Another guard in the palace. Greer, meaning "Watchful", "Guardian".

**Hali Sara Benson:** The protagonist. Hali, meaning "sea", Sara, meaning "princess", and Benson being the last name of Jodi Benson, who portrays the voice of Ariel in all there movies and the old television series. Love you Jodi!

**Isra:** the princess if Galuerhaven. Isra meaning, "riches", becasue that is all she cares about.

**Kier:** Lord Adelbert's son, and Melody's perspective suitor. Form the name Kiernan, meaning, "son of a lord".

**Lance:** Melody's crush, and future fiancee.

**Lord Adelbert:** Kier's father. I just thought that Adelbert was a funny name, it means "mentally brilliant".

**Lorelei:** The name Hali gave to Sam, instead of her real name.

**Melody Lark Benson:** Hali's sister, originally Disney's character. Melody, being part of a song, and Lark, being a songbird.

**Mullet:** Sam's shipmate, named after a species of fish.

**Nina:** A servant in the palace. Taken form the Spanish word, meaning "girl".

**Piper:** Sam's shipmate, named after the Pied Piper of Hamlin.

**Sam:** Hali's love interest in this story. Named after an optical illusion form a box of Cracker Jack.

**Stickman:** The gambling fool, named after the person in a craps game, who inspects the dice.

**Warren:** The head guard at the palace. Warren, meaning "guard".

* * *

**The Misadventures of Sali: Places and Things Trivia**

**Carriage Square:** Named after a place in my community. Carriage Square has a drug store, a pizza shop, and a Chinese food place. Whoot, Whoot!

**Oak Levathian:** The name of Sam's ship. Named after a line from a Lord Byron poem.

**Tin Pan Alley: **The alleyway where the craps game was held. Named after a popular style of music in late 19th and early 20th century America.

**

* * *

**

**Ultra Special Blah Blah**

Thanks for reading this far. I hoped you enjoyed this edition of xJadeRainx Trivia!

A special thanks to Converse r Life, and PrincessCricket who submitted some ideas for _The Misadventures of Sali_. I pray that I lived up to your expectations.

To all my reviewers out there, you make writing worthwhile!

Wait a minute, Mister Postman,

xJadeRainx


End file.
